Update 1.1.2
•Server Changes: Expanded recipe limit. •Removed the 2019 Halloween event from the game. •Reorganized skills to be in a more logical order. Press 'C' to see your skills. •Mummy: Removed extra Futhark Cape drop, reduced drop rate of T1 Flame Summoner to 1/100 (from 1/50), and reduced drop rate of Aracia Tele Scrolls to 1/25 (from 1/20). They were far too good for money-making being Lv60 monsters, but are now still a decent option compared to other monsters. •Ogre: Reduced drop rate of Defense Ring to 1/20 (from 1/16.6) •Red Dragon: Increased drop rate of Red Dragon Egg to 1/77 (from 1/100) •Noted 50% World Blessings are now tradeable. •Fixed Remove Badge items, replaced them back into Biko's shop. (NOTE: Be aware that the items are intentionally invisible because the appearance of badges are obtained from the icons themselves.) •Added a T4 Random Event area. Added new exits to T2 and T3 random events. •Made the Demon in Duke of Blena's basement attackable and reduced its level to 10 (from 15). •Vetis the Corrupted: Replaced Empty Chest #2 drop with Fire Robe Top at 1/100. •Corrupt Guild Master: Replaced Empty Chest #1 drop with Earth Orb at 1/50. •Corrupted Duke: Replaces Empty Chest #1 drop with Earth Book at 1/100. •New Quest: Shock Hazard. Talk to the Witch in Aracia about her special new recipe! Gives an item that grants a new basic spell: "Volt", a short duration electric DoT spell with 3 ranks. Requires 500 casts to tier up once, then 1000 casts to tier up again with increasing power. The damage is similar to Ignite's spell chain and is mean to be added into the basic spell rotation. Sorcery Off-Hand and Alchemy Crafting Changes •Sorcery off-hand books are no longer sold in shops. •Renamed "Tome of Water" to "Water Book". Now craftable using Alchemy at level 5 (from 10) and grants 1 MDef (new). Reduced exp from crafting to 290 (from 400). •Thunder Orb no longer grants 1 PDef. •Thunder Book is now craftable using Alchemy at level 10 (from 15). Now grants 1 MDef (new). •Life Book is now craftable at level 20 Alchemy (from 25). Exp from crafting reduced to 10400 (from 18750). It had its Sorcery bonus reduced to +6 (from +7). Now Grants +1 End, 1 RDef, and 1 MDef (new). •Earth Orb had its Sorcery bonus increased to +7 (from +6). •Earth Book can now be crafted using Alchemy at level 30 (from 35). The recipe has been changed to use Rockcutter Hides. Reduced Sorcery bonus to +8 (from +9). Now grants +1 End, 1 RDef, and 1 MDef (new). •Fire Orb had its Endurance requirement removed. Increased Sorcery bonus to +9 (from +8). •Fire Book (new Sorcery off-hand): Requires 40 Sorcery and 20 Endurance. Grants +10 Sorc, +2 End, and 1 to all defenses. Value: 80,000. Craftable at level 40 Alchemy using 3 Flaming Stag Hides and a Fire Orb. •Mystic Orb now has a Sorcery bonus of +10 (from +9). •Mystic Book now has a Sorcery bonus of +11 (from +10) and Endurance +2 (from +1). Now grants 1 to all defenses (new). •Prophet's Orb and Sun Orb now have an Endurance bonus of +3 (from +2). Now grants 2 MDef, 1 RDef, and 1 PDef (new). •Water Hat had its value reduced to 400 (from 450). It is now craftable at level 5 Alchemy using 2 Cowhides. •Water Robe Top is now craftable at level 5 Alchemy using 4 Cowhides. •Water Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 5 Alchemy using 3 Cowhides. •Wizard Hat is now craftable at level 10 Alchemy using 2 Ice Dragonhides and a Thunder Orb. •Wizard Robe Top is now craftable at level 10 Alchemy using 6 Ice Dragonhides and a Thunder Orb. •Wizard Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 10 Alchemy using 4 Ice Dragonhides and a Thunder Orb. •Exp gained from crafting a Thunder Staff reduced to 600 (from 400). •Life Hat is now craftable at level 20 Alchemy using 9 Red Dragonhides and a Life Orb. •Life Robe Top is now craftable at level 20 Alchemy using 18 Red Dragonhides and a Life Orb. •Life Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 20 Alchemy using 12 Red Dragonhides and a Life Orb. •Life Staff's recipe has been changed to use Frozen Logs instead of Strong Dark Logs. •Rockcutter Hide value has been increased to 1400 (from 1300). •Earth Hat is now craftable at level 30 Alchemy using 5 Rockcutter Hides and an Earth Orb. •Earth Robe Top is now craftable at level 30 Alchemy using 20 Rockcutter Hides and an Earth Orb. •Earth Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 30 Alchemy using 10 Rockcutter Hides and an Earth Orb. •Fire Hat is now craftable at level 40 Alchemy using 5 Flaming Stag Hides and a Fire Orb. It has also had its value increased to 80,000. •Fire Robe Top is now craftable at level 40 Alchemy using 20 Flaming Stag Hides and a Fire Orb. •Fire Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 40 Alchemy using 10 Flaming Stag Hides and a Fire Orb. It has also had its value increased to 100,000. •Fire Staff is now craftable at level 40 Alchemy using 2 Fire Orbs and a Toll Log (Alchemy EXP: 36800). •Mystic Hat is now craftable at level 50 Alchemy using 5 Black Dragonhides and a Mystic Orb. It has also had its value increased to 120,000. •Mystic Robe Top is now craftable at level 50 Alchemy using 20 Black Dragonhides and a Mystic Orb. It has also had its value decreased to 160,000. •Mystic Robe Bottom is now craftable at level 50 Alchemy using 10 Black Dragonhides and a Mystic Orb. It has also had its value increased to 140,000. •Mystic Book's recipe has been changed to 3 Black Dragonhides and a Mystic Orb. It has also had its value increased to 110,000. •Mystic Staff is now craftable at level 50 Alchemy (from 45). Its value has been increased to 202,000. It's recipe now requires Elder Logs instead of Toll Logs. Alchemy EXP increased to 47600. •Reordered shops and prices according to new values.